Percy Jackson Oneshots
by OceansOwlLover99
Summary: Says it right in the title. Rated T for possible swearing.
1. Percy Jackson and the Disney Halloween

**I don't Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of** **Olympus or the plot.**

* * *

 ** _Percy Jackson and the Disney Halloween_**

 _"T_ his years Halloween Dance's theme is Disney" Annabeth told the rest of the Seven.

"Awesome!" Percy said. Everyone looked at him.

"What?" He said.

"Um. Nothing." Frank said

* * *

 _Later that night_

Piper dressed up as Pochahantas, while Jason dressed up as John Smith. Hazel went as Tiana, while Frank went as Shang. Leo dressed up as Aladdin and Calypso went as Meg. Annabeth went as Rapunzel, while Percy went as _Ariel_? Yes, the awesome, amazing Perseus Jackson went as Ariel. No one teased him. Well, other than the Stolls, but they didn't count.

"Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said,"You're dressed up as The Little Mermaid?"

Percy was silent. After one dance, Percy left. Probably of embarancement.

"Wonder where he is." Piper told Jason. Jason shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Look there he is!" Leo cried out.

This time Percy was dressed up as Flynn Rider. Annabeth smirked like she knew this would happen.

"Now, will you dance with me?" Percy asked Annabeth.

"Of course, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth smiled.

* * *

 **A/N: I don't own anything. Not even the plot. I came across this on the internet. So, I revised it. Thanks 4 reading. :)**


	2. Charmspoken with a Side of Revenge

**I am not Rick Riordan so I don't own Percy Jackson and I don't own the plot.**

* * *

 _ **Charmspoken with a Side of Revenge**_

"Hey ,hun." Drew said to Nico.

"U **m** , Hi Drew." Nico stepped back a bit. He was very, very wary of Drew's charmspeak. I mean who isn't? And why in the world did she have mascara in her hand?

"Can you try on this mascara onn for me?" she asked, her voice embedded with charmspeak.

"Uhhh, sure." Nico said, totally under her spell. He put it on.

"Thanks hun." Drew said. When she was out of earshot, she said, "Good luck trying to get that off."

When Nico realized what he'd done, he hurried to the lake. He cupped his hands and washed the make-up. No luck. He tried and tried again for _2 hours and still no luck_.

"Nico, You ok?" a feminine voice asked.

 _" oh no."_ Nico thought. "A _girl."_ But he couldn't help but turn around, his curiosity getting the best of him. The girl was Thalia Grace. Once Thalia saw him, she didn't laugh.

"Nico, what happened?" She asked calmly. Nico explained that Drew charmspoke him to put on the mascara and he couldn't wash it off. Thalia figured the make-up was water-proof, so she told Nico to stay there until she got back. Thalia went straight to the Aphrodite cabin. But she didn't talk to Drew, she talked to the head counselor, Piper McLean.

"Hey Piper!" Thalia said, "Do you have make-up remover wipes?" Piper nodded.

"Sure but why do you need it?" she handed the wipes.

"Just in case" Thalia fibbed." Thanks" She raced to the woods.

"Here." She handed Nico the wipes. The Son of Hades snatched the wipes and eagerly wiped off the make-up.

The next morning, Nico heard a shrill scream and Elesa Starcatcher, the Hecate cabin's head counselor yelling, "FOR THE GODS SAKE DREW! WHAT'S SO BAD THAT DISTURBS MY WELL NEEDED SLEEP?! Nico got out of bed and saw Elesa with a scowl in a nightgown and her snake, Viper, coiling around her arm. Drew had a towel around her body.

"Well go look in there. No way I would wear those" Drew said.

"Than ask one of your half-sisters." Elesa argued back.

"NO! I don't wear other peoples clothes." Drew yelled.

Nico peeked in Drew's closet while Elesa and Drew were bickering. On the hangers, men's clothes drooped and in the floor of the closet sat Crocs probably too big for Drew. He saw all of Drew make-up replaced with school supplies. When he got out, Thalia, who was in the crowd, wink at him.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes I used Elesa Starcatcher. I couldn't help it! I added maybe a little bit of Thanico. (So sue me if I spelled it wrong)**


	3. McDonald's Starts Everything

**Here's a little skit I thought about. I don't own PJO/HoO.**

 **Nico: *** Is hugging a McDonald's Happy Meal*

Leo: *Comes out of nowhere* Hey Nico! Whatcha doing?

Nico: AHHH! Leo don't sneak up like that.

Leo: You're giving free hugs? *Screams to fan-girls* HEY FAN-GIRLS! NICO'S GIVING OUT FREE HUGS!

*A crowd of fan-girls circles around Nico*

Fan-girl 1: Sign my paper!

Fan-girl 2: HUG ME!

Fan-girl 3: Sign my arm!

Leo: *Laughs and starts walking away*

Nico: I'M NOT GIVING OUT HUGS OR AUTOGRAPHS!

Fan-girl 1: How rude

Fan-girl 2: How crude

Fan-girl 3: HEY LOOK THERE'S LEO VALDEZ!

Leo: Oh, crud *Runs as fast he can and hides behind a tree*

Pheme: *Hangs upside down a branch* Hi Leo! What's up?

Leo: *Checks if the fan-girls are gone* Hi Pheme. Wait, Pheme?

Pheme: Yeah it's me. Are you playing hide-n-seek? Can I play too?

Leo: *Thinks* _Never before I'm so pissed about having tons of fan-girls_

Pheme: *Comes down the tree* Man, I love doing-

Leo: *Covers Pheme's mouth as fan-girls walk by*

Pheme: Hey I was talking!

Leo: Please just be quiet for once.

Pheme: Fine

Fan-girl 3: I think he's gone.

Fan-girl 2: Yeah, let's go home.

Pheme: ARE LOOKING FOR LEO? I THINK HE WENT TO BUNKER 9!

Fan-girl 1: SHE SAID LEO WENT TO BUNKER 9!

*Fan-girls leaves*

Leo: Thanks, you saved my back there.

Pheme: No problem. You owe me one.

Leo: There's no doubt about it

 **A/N: It's just a small, funny skit that I thought of during my piano lesson. I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **~OceansowlLover 99**


	4. Ask the Demigods I

**Some more "Ask the Demigods"! I don't own Percy Jackson and *the Olympians. I only own my OCs**

 **Pheme: What would happen if Percabeth didn't exist?**

Percy: *dies*

Piper: *Dies*

Grover: *dies*

Pheme: Ok?

Annabeth: Really Percy? I'm the one who fell in love with you first.

Jason: Really? Piper? What about us?

Callie: What kind of question is that?

Pheme: ...

Nico: Why am I feeling so many deaths?

Frank: Don't know...

Leo: What about Frazel? *winks at Hazel*

Callie: Leo, I don't think that's a good idea.

Hazel: ...

Frank: VALDEZ!

Pheme: Leo, RUN!

 **To the Seven, Nico, Thalia, Grover, Callie and Pheme (My two OCs): Who's prettier, Piper or Annabeth?**

Leo: That's a dangerous question.

Pheme: I'm glad it wasn't me who asked that.

Percy: Well, I say Annabeth.

Jason: And I say Piper.

Pheme: Of course you do. They're your girlfriends.

Thalia: For the sake of my life, I'm not answering.

Nico: Look at the time, I have to go...

Hazel: Oh! A tree!

Annabeth: Piper

Piper: Annabeth

Frank: Can't talk... In a... Tunnel

Grover: Me speak no English

Callie: Ich spreche kein Englisch _(German: I don't speak English)_

 **To The Seven and Callie: What do you do like to do in your free time?**

Percy: Hanging out with Callie, Annabeth and the rest of the Seven, along with the occasional dive in the ocean for a chat with the Naiads.

Annabeth: Same. Except talking with Naiads. I like reading.

Callie: Playing music, archery, and hanging out with the Seven and Pheme and Alistair.

Percy: I think you like him.

Callie: Just because I've known him for 4 years and he's one of my best friends doesn't mean I like him.

Jason: Having some alone time with, or Piper and Leo, along with a small battle so I can keep up my fighting skills.

Piper: Alone time with Jason is nice, and I also enjoy talking to Hazel and Annabeth. Sword-fighting with Hazel is nice.

Leo: Hanging with the Seven and building is my favorite entertainment

Jason: Leo, do ever stop building?

Leo: No

Jason: Didn't think so

Frank: Back to the question, anytime with Hazel is nice.

Hazel: Awwww, same here! I also like spending time with Annabeth and Piper, and also teaching Piper sword-fighting

 **A/N: I used Google Translate for the 2nd question. I hoped you enjoyed this.**

 **~OceansowlLover 99**


	5. Ask the Demigods II

**I don't own anything except my OCs.**

 **Leo, what is it like to have all those fan-girls?**

Leo: Even though some fan-girls can be trouble, they're really awesome. And I also take it very humbly.

Callie: *mutters* I don't think you don't even know the meaning of humble.

Leo: Hey!

Callie: I'm only telling the truth.

Percy: Team Percy!

Callie: *facepalms* Percy, how am I even related to you?

Leo: TEAM LEO!

Percy: TEAM PERCY!

Thalia: It's never to late to join the Hunt.

 **Percabeth or Caleo?**

Percy: Pecabeth.

Annabeth: Percabeth *kisses Percy*

Piper: PERCABETH!

Frank: Leo has a girlfriend?

Callie: Yep and she used to crush on Percy two years ago.

Leo: Yes I do Frank, and quit pointing that out, Calliope.

Callie: Then quit calling me by my full name. You know I hate it.

Calypso: I'm all over Percy now.

Hazel: Percabeth.

Pheme: Reynico

Reyna and Nico: ... *goes to kill Pheme*

 **Apollo or Artemis?**

Callie: Artemis. You know I was going to join the Hunt, but _someone_ was too overproctective.

Percy: You could have been killed like Zoe or Bianca. Plus you're my baby cousin.

Callie: Shut up, Aquaman.

Reyna, Piper, Annabeth, and Hazel: Artemis

Jason, Leo, and Frank: Apollo

Callie: Naturally, Leo would pick Apollo because they think the world thinks they're hotter than the sun or fire.

Everyone: Ohhhhhhhhh...

 **Pie or cake?**

Percy: Blue cake and Blue pie

Annabeth: Pie

Callie: (1) Cake. (2) Does everything has to be blue for you Percy?

Percy: If I recall, you love blue food, especially blue cookies.

Callie: Fine. You caught me there.

Pheme: You know there's a story that involes my brother, Andrew, my step-sister, Jean, pie, and a luncheon.

Leo: I AM DA KING OF ICE CREAM CAKE!

Percy, Annabeth, Callie, and Pheme: *Facepalms*

 **A/N: I know I don't do Ask the Demigods twice in a row, but someone gave some questions to do and I didn't have any other ideas. Thanks for the questions, Koolkat0207.**

 **~Maddie 'Tea Lover' Hatter**


	6. Author's Note

**Hey guys,**

 **I'm ending Percy Jackson Oneshots. I'm just really busy with a lot of stuff. From now on, I'll be posting oneshots seperatly. Thanks for reading.**

 **~Maddie 'Tea Lover' Hatter**


	7. Deer, You Need to Pay Attention

_**Deer, You Need to Pay Attention**_

"Nico, thank the gods you're here! Jason IMed Leo to take care of the car." Elesa said. She was helping a slightly wounded doe on the edge of the road, accompanied by Percy and Jason.

Elesa wiped her brow as she finished tying the bandages on the doe. It stared at the odd quartet. It leaped into the forest with swift movements.

"I didn't know you did first aid." Percy said. Nico climbed shot-gun, while Percy, Jason, and Elesa sat in the back.

"I gotta keep busy, deer." The daughter of Hecate smirked as the son of Posiedon turned scarlet.

"What got you guys in the accident in the first place?" Nico said, turning around to face the trio.

"Well, we driving around and I saw a deer that Percy didn't notice. So, I said 'Percy, deer!'." Jason explained.

"What did you say then?" Elesa said, smirking.

"Yes, honey?" Percy said in a weak voice.

Everyone burst in to laughter. (But I don't think Jules Albert laughed, because zombies can't laugh.) By now, Percy was redder than a male cardinal or Rachel's hair.

"At least I saved us all." Elesa said, folding her arms and wearing a proud smirk.

"Woman, you knocked me out!" Percy countered.

"So, if you hadn't saw the deer, we wouldn't be in this situation now would we?"

Jason shook his head and Nico sighed while the two argued worse than a couple of kids.

* * *

 **A/N: This is a revision of my last _Deer, You Need to Pay Attention_. I'll probably edit all the chapters soon, so don't worry about grammar and spelling mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series, because it belongs to Rick Riodan. I only own Elesa, my OC.**


	8. Author's Note PLEASE READ!

**Hey, guys! I'm deleting Ask the Demigods in this book. But don't worry! I'm redoing them and making a book. It's going to be called _Ask the Demigods (and Some Others),_ so watch out for it. I hope you guys will like it! I'll delete this note when I've made the book.**

 _ **-OceansOwlLover99**_


End file.
